Stories of Love Collection: Language of Love
by wannabeme07
Summary: Yukimura confesses with the language he by heart in the hopes that Sanada might get the message.


1st of my Post Valentines Day Project: Stories of Love ft. Alpha Pair.

Word Count: 2,015 words.

Upcoming Pairs:

Golden

Imperial

Thrill

Perfect

* * *

Yukimura stood by the door of their club room as he gazed out on the courts, thankful that he was back to playing tennis once again. He felt so useless during the times when he was unable to play with his team but now after undergoing surgery, he was good as new. He knew that he had left the team in good hands when he left them under Sanada's leadership.

Sanada.

Yukimura smiled to himself as he thought of the hot-headed vice captain. Everyone might have found the strict player but he knew deep down that the boy actually had a caring side to him. He had experienced that first hand when he was hospitalized and Sanada actually made the effort of visiting him every day. He recalled all those afternoons when he would drop by after practice with a bouquet of flowers in hand. Yukimura always looked forward to his visits. It made the time he spent in the hospital much more bearable.

It was always Sanada. Even when they were in first year, it had always been him by his side. One would rarely be seen without the other. was It was as if there was a silent agreement that only the vice captain were to stand next to the captain. At first he didn't mind the presence beside him; it was nice to actually find someone who didn't find him weird. Then slowly, it became a habit of theirs to always stay by each other's side. From an outsider's point of view, it would appear that Yukimura was the one who pacified Sanada's punishments, but in fact it was the other way around. It was Sanada who repressed Yukimura's sadistic side. It was Yukimura who depended heavily on his vice captain. It was as if unconsciously, he had made the younger boy a crucial part of life. Only when he was in the hospital did Yukimura began to notice how important the former's presence became. It was only with Sanada that Yukimura was able to really let down his guard. It was only with him that he didn't feel the need to keep his feelings hidden. It was only with him that he was able to show how human he is. He felt as if he needed to have him there, he needed him to reassure the blue haired boy that everything will be alright.

Yes, Yukimura wasn't going to deny it, he was in love with Sanada.

"Yukimura." A low voice called, pulling him out of his reverie. Looking up, he saw the subject of his thoughts looking straight at him.

"I'm sorry, I was thinking." He smiled. He picked up his bag and looked back at the said boy. "Are you ready to go?"

Sanada nodded and exited the club room with Yukimura. Despite being in separate classes, Sanada always made the effort of accompanying Yukimura to his class before heading off to his own. Some would think that it was merely an act of friendship, but Yukimura was convinced that it was something more.

"Wait for me later during lunch." Sanada said as they stopped in front of Yukimura's classroom, one would think that it was an order but Yukimura knew that it was merely a request from the younger to have lunch with him.

"Alright. See you." Yukimura nodded before entering his room. He was about to take his seat when he heard Sanada say quietly. "Take care." Yukimura turned around to face Sanada and ask if he heard him correctly but the he had already walked on. That was in, Yukimura decided. He'll have to tell Sanada how he really feels.

But the question that Yukimura kept asking himself was how though. How will he be able to reveal to their vice captain how he really feels. He knew that Sanada was a man of few words so expecting him to say 'I love you' to him was out of the question. He didn't have time to think of the answer to his question however for their classes had just begun.

'Sometimes, you search too far for the answers that are right in front of you.'

Those words never left Yukimura's mind until he reached home. He tried his best not appear distracted during Tennis practice but he knew that Sanada noticed it. He always did. He was able to see through Yukimura no matter how hard he tried to hide behind a mask. Perhaps it was one of the reasons why he fell in love with him.

The moment he got home, he tossed his bag aside and plopped down on his bed face first. He was so exhausted he felt he could fall asleep wearing his school uniform. Practice was especially taxing today as it was only 9 days before the National tournament and he needed to get back into shape. Just when he was about to dose off into dreamland however, he heard the alarm of his phone go off, reminding him that his plants still needs tending. Rubbing the sleep off his eyes, he stood up and started with his usual routine. As he was about to head to the bathroom however, he caught sight of the flowers planted by his bedside table.

Yellow Zinnias.

Yukimura smiled as he recalled the previous owner of the flowers. The said flowers were actually a gift from his mother when he turned 7. It was in fact his mother that first got him into plants in the first place. He could still recall clearly how his mother taught him the language of flowers and how each flower has a meaning; a message they would like to say. Yellow Zinnias stood for daily remembrance. His mother had given him the plant as a reminder that no matter what happens, they will always be there for him.

And then it hit him.

He nearly laughed out loud at his stupidity and carelessness. How could he not have realized it sooner? It was the perfect way to let Sanada know how he truly feels.

Sanada arrived half an hour early at the clubroom for morning practice as usual, but what surprised him is that he wasn't the first one there, or at least he thought. He looked around and found no one in the clubroom besides him. He turned his attention to the single Iris taped on the door of his locker. He stared at the flower, hoping that it might tell him what it means. His attention was only taken away when Yukimura entered the clubroom.

"What's that you're holding Sanada?" he asked, eying the flower in Sanada's hand.

Looking at their captain sternly, he asked "You're familiar with flowers right Yukimura? Do you know what this means?" he gestured towards the flower.

Yukimura smiled as he gazed at the flower "Well, if I remember correctly it means 'your friendship means so much to me' and 'my compliments'. It is actually where the Fleur-de-Leis, the emblem of France, was modelled after." He said. "Now, if you'll excuse me Sanada, I have to get ready for morning practice; I expect you to do the same as well." He added with an air of authority as we strode pass the vice captain to reach his own locker. Sanada had no choice but to obey. He got out his training clothes, tucked his bag inside the locker and gently placed the Iris on top of his bag so as not to ruin it. All the while, Sanada was oblivious to Yukimura's soft gaze and gentle smile.

When he came back to his classroom after lunch, he saw that he had once again received another flower, a red carnation, this time it came with a note.

' _When I walk into a room full of people, I always look at you first.'_

"It stands for admiration."

Sanada looked up and saw one of his classmates looking at the flower.

"A red carnation means he admires you. If that's what you're wondering." She said as she took her seat which happened to be right next to Sanada's.

"Would you by any chance know who left this?" He asked.

She shook her head. "I didn't even notice that the flower was there until you took it." She replied before turning her attention to the teacher who just arrived.

Sanada on the other hand placed the flower on the side of his desk before starting to work on what the teacher had planned for the class.

Afternoon practice came and he had once again found another flower on top of his jersey. This time it was a primrose and it too came with a note.

' _I wish I could actually tell you how much I actually like you and you'd be okay with it.'_

"What's that? Someone's leaving flowers for Sanada?" Akaya, who had just entered the clubroom, spotted him with the flower on his hand and couldn't help but feel amused at the thought that someone actually found the strict, hot-headed vice-captain who doesn't know any other emotion except for anger, attractive.

"Kirihara, 30 laps." He commanded in a tone that would send anyone who heard it digging for their graves.

"Saa, aren't you being too strict Sanada?"

Sanada turned around to see Yukimura enter the club room and smiled their underclassman who just started running his laps without even changing into his training wear.

"I see someone gave you another gift. It seems that it's 'I can't live without you' now." Yukimura added amusingly, eying the flower in Sanada's hand.

"Another one came earlier this afternoon. I saw it on my desk when I came back after lunch. It was a red carnation, and it came with a note as well." Sanada replied.

"'Admiration' is it? And what did the note say?"

"When I walk into a room full of people, I always look at you first." Sanada recited the words he memorized so easily. "Now it says: I wish I could actually tell you how much I actually like you and you'd be okay with it." I don't suppose he's planning to tell me who he is anytime soon." He said as he stood up and prepared to head outside for afternoon practice.

"Why don't you reply Sanada? Who knows, you might actually like the person sending them."

Sanada made no movement in acknowledging the words his captain said, instead he pulled his cap lower and exited the clubroom. Yukimura too was about to join his teammates outside when he spotted a note with Sanada's handwriting on the vice captain's cubby hole.

'I don't know who you are but I wish to at least know your name. Meet me behind the school building tomorrow lunch time.'

He even added a date and time on when he would be waiting. Yukimura couldn't help but laugh. It was just like his vice-captain to be so strict when it came to time.

The following morning, he had once again found another flower with a note on the exact same place he left his reply. This time, Sanada recognized the meaning almost instantly; A\ dandelion, standing for happiness and faithfulness. Two words were written on the note.

' _Thank you.'_

True to his word, Sanada was to be found the following day making his way behind the school building. He still had his doubts about meeting this mysterious person but being a man of his word, he could not back out now. He was in a huge surprise when he spotted a familiar blue-haired boy standing in front of him holding up a single red rose in full bloom.

"What are you doing here?" Was the first question that left Sanada's mouth.

"You said you wanted to know who were sending you the flowers. I must admit I was quite disappointed that you didn't realize it was me immediately. How many people do you know understand Floriography?" Yukimura asked with a hint of amusement in his voice. "So what do you say now Sanada?"

He was at a loss for words, so instead of talking, what he did was to take the rose from the other, wrapped his arm around his waist and pull him closer before pressing his lips against the other. Yukimura stiffened at first before kissing back.

"So is that enough of an answer for you?" Asked Sanada as he broke the kiss.

"I want to hear you say it out loud." Yukimura whispered to his ear.

Gracing the captain with one of his rare smiles, he quickly pressed his lips against Yukimura's once again before leaning to whisper in his ear

"I love you."


End file.
